


The Roommate

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, oh my god they were roommates, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Steve has always been just your roommate, but you want to be more





	The Roommate

You smile as you cook your roommate’s favorite pasta, constantly checking on the time and hoping he doesn’t get here early this time. Captain Rogers has been your best friend for years, ever since you both were little, and now he’s become the captain of his own secret unit of the military. You don’t know more than that, but it’s been a month since he left on a mission and while he left rent money, you’re more worried about him.

For years you’ve been in love with Steve. He’s been your first love, and the entire time you’ve had to watch him from the sidelines, watching his relationship with Peggy until they decided to just be friends and then Sharon, and you have to keep smiling. Keep supporting him and praying he doesn’t see how much you love him. You know he’ll never return it, not when he has a thing for military women who are stronger and smarter than you’ll ever be. 

Suddenly someone grabs your sides, and you shriek, spinning and fist raised to hit whoever just touched you. 

Steve laughs, his beard grown as he catches your fist. “Is that how you greet me?” He teases, letting you go.

“Steven Grant!” You chide, cheeks burning. “You scared me!” You can’t help but wraps your arms around his neck, holding him close.

He hugs you tightly, still chuckling a bit. “Did I surprise you?” He teases. You whack his arm, and he chuckles. “I didn’t mean to scare you THAT badly.” He hums, eyeing the stove. “Is that-?”

“You’re favorite, yes, and you might not get any,” You smirk, turning back to the stove.

“Aw, come on,” He stands so close that you can feel his warmth against your back. “I said I was sorry,”

“Not really, but we’ll go with that,” You tilt your head back, smiling at him. “Go ahead and shower while I finish this, then we can watch a movie or something.”

Steve nods. “Actually, there’s something I want to talk to you about,” He kisses your head before moving to shower, leaving you a bit uneasy.

After that dinner went by smoothly. He told me what he could- always vague, but never enough that he would get in trouble- and once again was teased by the others for being the only one who doesn’t live on base.

“Steve?” You ask softly, playing with your food. “What… What did you want to talk to me about?” The worst scenarios fill your head. He’s going to kick you out. Bucky’s back from being deployed and now they BOTH want to kick you out. 

Steve chuckles, reaching over and stopping your hand. “I know what you’re doing. Relax, you haven’t done anything wrong.” You blush, and he rises, leading you to the couch before settling beside you. “What I didn’t tell you about this mission… was that I was captured, and almost lost my life.”

You gasp, hands flying to your face. “Steve! Are you okay? Are you hurt?” You hover around him, looking for signs of injury, but you find nothing. 

“(Y/N),” He catches your hands, gently stopping you. “I’m ok, I promise.” He sits you down again. “What I was saying was, things like that… They puts things into perspective. How short of a time there really is on this earth. Who you leave behind, and who cares about you.” He reaches out, a large hand cupping your cheek. “And for me… I don’t want to spend more time without you.”

Your breath catches. “I-I don’t understand…” 

Steve smiles gently. “I don’t want to spend another day on this earth without you by my side… I love you, (Y/N). I want you.”

You stare at him, stunned. “I… I love you too… I never thought you would want me. I thought you only wanted tough, strong military women.”

Steve chuckles. “The reason they never work out is because they’re too much like me. Stubborn. Reckless.” His nose grazes yours. “But you are perfect for me. Everything I want, everything I need.” His lips graze yours, and you lean in, connecting them to his and letting him explore your mouth. “I love you so much, (Y/N). You’re what I want.”


End file.
